


Neko Zombie/Reader

by Xenogalaxy



Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, Platonic Cuddling, Stitched up cats, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenogalaxy/pseuds/Xenogalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to find out who this mysterious guest Neko Zombie is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neko Zombie/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> brace yourselves

You've been staying at Gregory House for some time, and over that time you have gotten to know a few of the residents; some of which you wish you didn't. Such as Catherine. Though as lovely and elegant as she was, you were still a bit uneasy to be around, she can be rather unpredictable with her giant syringe 'n all. There was also Judgement Boy, or Boys, as it turns out. Despite constantly choosing the answers for you in his lame judgements, he was quite charming in his own weird way. And of course there's Gregory and his family. Gregory is an interesting fella although his giggling annoyed you to no end, it felt like he knew a secret you didn't and since he ran the place he probably did. There's his mother as well, you couldn't quite catch her name so you just call her Gregory Mama. You've learned to steer clear from her the hard way. Last and certainly least, Gregory's grandson James. What a little brat that one is, but you can't help but think he's just so cute. It probably has something to do with the fact that he's just a little rat. Gosh darn his cuteness, it's hard to stay angry at him for long.

The one you were most curious about, however, is Neko Zombie. Such a mysterious aura hung around his name. Who was he? What was he? The only thing you knew was that he obviously is not very happy about being trapped in that room, judging by his bloodcurdling screeching. You lie awake in bed, you tried to sleep but your mind just kept focusing on the mysterious Neko Zombie. You hadn't even noticed that his screeching stopped until you where snapped from your thoughts by footsteps coming from the corridor just outside. Must just be Gregory doing his rounds in the halls, he is the manager after all and must keep this place running. After the footsteps faded into the darkness you creaked the door open, scanning the corridor for any signs of life. When there was none you slowly tip-toed out of your room to begin your search for Neko Zombie's room. You were gonna get to the bottom of this mysterious (and permanent) guest once and for all. His room was only a few doors away and was easily recognizable since it has a very shiny golden door. You stood infront of the grand door, your legs felt like they were glued to the floor. A twinge of fear began to poke at you painfully. Ok, you'll admit it, you're terrified. Gregory always said how dangerous he was, why else would he be all locked up inside? And Gregory IS the manager of the hotel so he can be trusted, right? You took a few deep breaths to calm your racing heart which only jump started again when you heard a gentle but brittle voice,

"Come on, are you afraid I'll hurt you?".

It took you a few moments to realize that the voice came from inside Neko Zombie's room.

"Go on, it's unlocked." he urged on.

You reached to push the hefty door open but paused. What if it's a trap? What if he tries to devour you? Pushing your fears aside you continued forward and heaved the door open. And just as Neko Zombie had said, the door was in fact unlocked. Slowly but surely, you struggled to push the large door open wide enough for you to slip in, but once you had done the deed you were met with only darkness. Only seams of pale lighting draped a small portion of the stone room from just a single window. It reminded you of a prison or dungeon cell. That poor guy, all trapped here all alone. The pity must've shone on your face as Neko Zombie had spoken again with a huff,

"I don't need your pity.".

You swallowed the lump in your throat and spoke up, but it only sounded like a timid squeak of a mouse,

"I-I'm sorry, but it just seems awful to be trapped in a place like this.".

"You'll be trapped here too if you don't find a way to escape." He said.

You weren't sure how to respond to that. You squinted in the darkness to try and get a good look at him, but to no avail,

"Uh, excuse me, but do you mind showing yourself?".

There was a pause. You were about to apologize and take it back, afraid you offended him somehow. Until you were interrupted when he heaved a heavy sigh and complied.

"Please don't scream." He said in a solemnly.

He was all stitched up, which made you want to cry. Wouldn't that hurt the poor guy? He was also a cat! And you, being a cat-lover, were ecstatic. Getting over the initial shock of the stitched up feline seeming to dissolve from the darkness before you, you smiled.

"Awww, you're so cuuute." You cooed in such a way when talking to a pet.

This statement completely threw Neko Zombie for a loop. Cute? Him? No way. But here you are, beaming like an idiot in front of him. It's a fact that all cats are cute, and Neko Zombie was no exception. Striding towards him you instinctively reached out to stroke the patch of fur over his left ear. His fur was coarse and matted but did that matter to you? Of course not! Neko Zombie's bemused expression turned into a shocked one.

"W-What do you think you're doing?!" The feline yowled as he recoiled away.

"Petting you." You simply stated, as if it was so obvious, and reached over to pet him again.

"O-Oh. . ." He flinched as your hand came in contact with him once again, but allowed the action.

It didn't hurt, after all. He wasn't used to any positive contact like this, or any really. The only contact he ever got was with Gregory, and the old rat wasn't very gentle to say the least. He closed his eyes and slowly sank to the floor to sit down, you followed his action in suit.  
After a while you retracted your hand, which caused the feline to peak out through one stitched eye.

"Why'd you stop?" He complained, not very pleased with the lack of treatment.

"My arm's getting tired." You said, "But do not fear, for I have a simple solution!" You exclaimed before reaching towards him with your other arm to continue to stroke his head.

Neko Zombie liked this solution and closed his eyes once more. Soon after, a purr began to rumble in the felines throat. You smirked and stifled a giggle.

"What's so funny?" The purring cat questioned suspiciously while peaking through an eye once more.

"You're purring." You said through a giggle.

Neko Zombie flattened his ears in embarrassment and averted his eyes.

"Aww, don't feel bad. It's cute." You said again with a smile.

Neko Zombie glanced at you and smiled sheepishly. Which is kinda hard to do with a stitched mouth.

"I, uh, really?" He asked.

You nodded in reply. He let out a sigh of relief and let himself relax again. It was a rather awkward position with you reaching out to pet him, so Neko Zombie shifted and shyly rested his upper body on your lap, resting his head on your knee. You could feel the heat radiating off his ears and his leaping heartbeat, he obviously wasn't used to being so close to others. Neko Zombie shyly glanced up at you hoping he hasn't crossed any boundaries. Chuckling, you gently rested your hand on his head and started petting him once more. You could feel his stiff muscles relax as he closed his eyes. You had a feeling you were gonna be here a while.


End file.
